


Repercussions of Changed Realities (arrowverse fanfic)

by SuperFlash0109



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlash0109/pseuds/SuperFlash0109
Summary: This story continues after the 2018 Arrowverse crossover where they put time back.  But instead of everything going back to normal, there are some differences in the timeline/reality. Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Dianah, Curtis, Rene, Kara, Brainiac, J'onn, Clark, Lois + legends and time bureau (even though they weren't there, but they were in some loophole so...) think that the world, was as it was before the crossover.All of these characters belong to the CW. I only create some of the storylines.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry's POV

I walk back into the cortex after sending Kara, Clarke, Lois, Brainiac and J'zzon back to earth 38. I see Caitlin, cisco with shocked expressions. Everyone is silent; I don't see my daughter anywhere, so I ask " Where's Nora?" Iris looks at me with a confused face.

"Who is Nora?"

" Nora, our daughter?" Iris's face went from confusion to fury within seconds of hearing my words.

" How can we have a daughter if you're having an affair. You don't even love me, and we've only been married less than a year!" I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying at the moment.

" W-what? I'm not having an affair with anyone. Our daughter sped back from the future to see me because I disappear and never come back. Back me up here Caitlin." I say. But before Caitlin could get a word in Iris started yelling again

" Of course you ask CAITLIN to back you up. Ya, maybe you should've just married her since she is so much better than me. She is the one you're cheating on me with. I did research. I found the security camera tapes from a few years ago. The kiss in the lab. Do you not remember that because she seemed to enjoy you kissing her." There is something wrong with reality. I speed to the speed lab out of anger and frustration. Cisco and Caitlin followed me. They immediately started looking for strange things around in the atmosphere or the multiverse, but everything was normal.

"Cisco, send a message out to team Arrow, Team Supergirl and the Legends we need to figure out what the hell is happening," Caitlin suggested. I just paced around the room wondering what the hell is going on and how to fix it. "Hey, we're going to figure this out and get our old lives back" Cisco reassured me. I didn't say anything else and just ran out Star Labs back to my loft to think.

I walk around the loft just screaming in my head How HOW could Iris think I could hurt her. I Love HER and ONLY HER. ITS has always been her. I lose my train of thought when I hear keys crackling I look to the door hoping it was Iris, but it wasn't. It was Caitlin. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I ask her.

"Well, apparently this isn't the first time Iris has had a screaming match at the lab. So, you gave everyone a key to your apartment and put a secret hideout just in case she sealed her self in the lab, and we couldn't work. Iris doesn't know so she thinks that only I have a key to your place since she ransacked my purse which doesn't help our case. At least Harry and Ralph don't believe her and me and Cisco know that what she's saying is completely false. Well on the bright side now we know that if we can't go back to Star Labs, we can set up base camp here." She replied with slight relief in her voice.

" So, where is this secret hideout thing?" I ask looking around the loft to find clues. Caitlin walked to the bedroom and clicked the handle on the bedside table. Nothing happened then suddenly my bed went under and showed a passageway leading to a bright light. We walked through the hallway and got in a lift the went down. Within seconds the door opened again showing a massive circular room with suits, computers and all kinds of gadgets with a running ring around the outside.

"Wow, this is a miniature version of Star Labs," I say in awe of what I see right now. I looked at Caitlin, and she had the same look on her face, pure shock and awe. We walk out of the lift, and it closes. Not long there is a ping and from the lift outcomes Cisco.

"Damn, me in this reality did well." He said looking at all the equipment in the room," These suits are so much cooler." He ran to the Flash, Killer frost, Vibe and elongated man suits in cases dead centre in the room.

"I'm going back up to the loft anyone else coming?" I asked the others. Cisco stayed to check out the lab and what else is hidden inside. Caitlin followed me back up to the loft.

As we were going back to the loft I remembered something Iris said at Star Labs" What was Iris talking about when she mentioned a kiss from a few years ago. I don't remember any kiss let alone doing it in Star Labs." I looked over to Caitlin noticing that she is trying to avoid eye contact.

She starts," Well... remember Hannibal Bates or Everyman. He kinda shapeshifted into you when I was creating the serum to help neutralise him. He also may have kissed me pretending to be you and I may or may not have kissed him back."

" Wait, why didn't you tell me??" I asked confused since I wasn't with Iris at that time.

"It's kinda hard to tell your friend that you kissed a shape-shifting meta that was pretending to be him." She replied. We walked in silence until we go to the loft.

When Caitlin and I got to the loft in my living room, and kitchen sat team Arrow, team Supergirl and the Legends and a few faces that I never thought I would see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

I was on the way back to star city on my motorcycle after the latest mission with the others. Dang, I miss having super speed. I get home hoping to get some sleep, and I'm surprised by someone that shouldn't be here. "What are you doing here," I say to her. Black Siren (Earth 2 Laurel) replies

"Well, I have a surprise that you will like, I think." From behind the bedroom door comes out Laurel. My Laurel. She died because of me and was killed by Damien Darhk.

" Hi, Ollie," I walked over still not believing what I was seeing. I wrapped my arms around her, and she put her arms around me.

"Laurel. How are you alive? You Were Dead!" I reply in pure shock and happiness.

Black Siren says while watching us from the living room" Well see, Dinah brought her to the precinct since she was looking for mayor candidate Oliver Queen well she didn't know that you won the election or that you went to jail. Dinah brought her here and told me to talk to her. She thought I could 'connect' with her or something like because I look like her I understand her better or whatever. Like seeing a doppelgänger of yourself wouldn't be weird."

"This is kinda a bad time since I need to get sleep and bring my son home in the morning," I say as I let go of Laurel's embrace and walk towards the bedroom.

"About that..." Black Siren opens the door to William's room showing that he's sitting there with headphones on sitting on his bed playing video games on his tv. He takes a glance at me and returns to his game. Continuing not to take his eyes off the screen he says

" Uh, Dad, Mom's going to pick me up at nine today she said she had work or something. " I was so confused MOM I thought Samantha was DEAD like Laurel. I try to pretend like nothing was wrong and replied

" Ok." A ringing sound came from my pocket. I took my phone out and saw the caller ID was Felicity. " hello? " I said holding my phone at my ear. She informed me about the alert that team Flash sent out about some anomaly. Well, at least now I know that these timeline or reality differences aren't just happening on this end. I tell her that William's home and she immediately hangs up. Not long later the door rattles a little and opens showing felicity standing there. A shocked look appears on her face seeing both laurels sitting in my living room.

" Laurel and Laurel? um, where's William?" She asks I point to William's room and she opens the door. Now he's doing homework and felicity hugs him. She says hi and lets him go back to doing his work. Then walks out to interrogate me about the 2 laurels in my living room.

" I thought you were dead," she says in a questioning voice while looking straight at Laurel," And what are you doing here?" she asks looking at Black Siren.

"Ugh, Oliver please explain to your wife what happened because I'm not doing it again."

"So, you two finally got married. Good for you," Laurel says while her voice doesn't sound off you can see her disappointment or sadness in her facial expression while she walks to the kitchen. I quickly sum up everything that happened with the 2 Laurels for Felicity. Just as I'm getting to William and his mom, the doorbell rings and I open the door to see Samantha. She doesn't look any different from the last time I saw her. I'm glad she's not dead. It gives William his mom back and a complete family. She walks over and gives me quick a hug. She comes in and sits on the sofa thankfully only seeing Black siren since Laurel is in the kitchen. Felicity is also in the living room. Then, Team arrow gets another alert from Cisco saying to meet at Barry's loft. So, I gather everyone including Samantha and William and tell them we need to go to Barry's Loft for safety reasons.

"Does this have anything to do with you're green arrow vigilante stuff?" Samantha asked out of the blue. I nod in response. That's another thing I learned about this reality. Everyone I'm close to knows I'm Green Arrow I guess.

We arrive and ring the doorbell and instead of Barry opening the door it is Sara. Everyone goes and sits either in the living room, dining room or kitchen where the legends and team supergirl are already spread out around.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara’s POV  
"We have finally go the timeline back to normal and all we are all safe. Let’s get some sleep and continue our creature hunting tomorrow," I instructed the team. Everyone continues to head to their rooms and I do the same. Just as I’m about to go to sleep, I hear Gideon.

"Captain, I think you will want to head to Mr. Rory’s room, there is an unexpected guest." I immediately head over to see what is going on, hoping a magical creature hasn’t suck onto the waverider. When I get there, I’m relieved and worried. I see Snart in the room with Mick. At first I thought it was Leo, but I checked with Gideon and Leo is back on Earth X and not on the waverider. "Gideon, are there anymore surprise on the ship?" I asked knowing this was probably because of the time loops that Constantine kept making. 

"There is someone in Mr.Jaxon’s room,"Gideon replied immediately to my question. I passed by Ray’s room and pulled him out of bed. 

"Ray, Snart is currently in Mick’s room and there is someone in Jax’s room," I told him quickly hoping he could help me with figuring out what the hell is going on. 

"Sara are you ok?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I know what I’m saying doesn’t make any sense but, ask Gideon. 2 people that left are back and 1 of them was dead. What’s next, Damien Darhk shows up out of no where?" I say hoping to convince him that I’m not crazy. 

"Ok, that’s a problem. Let’s go check out Jax’s room first," Ray walks to Jax’s room and we open the door and see Jax. He is peacefully sleeping in his bed. "Well, this was not what I was expecting,"

"No kidding" We walk out of Jax’s room and head to the bridge. I tell Gideon to call everyone to the bridge and everyone shows up including Jax and Snart. Everyone was stunned to see the 2 appear at the bridge. 

"Jax? What are you doing here?" Nate questions since everyone on the ship other than Jax and Snart know that he left.

"What do you mean? You guys were busy on a mission and left me here with Snart to watch the ship and also to learn how to use this gun the manipulates air since Grey died." Jax replied like the world he was in was his own reality and everything he said was true but only for him. 

"Captain, there is a message from Cisco Ramon, he says that there is a reality change back on earth 1 and there are anomalies in their reality." Gideon informs the team. 

"That could explain why Snart and Jax are here," Ray suggests

"What?" Snart exclaim," What is up with you guys, it’s like we died and came back to life. We were always here."

"You did die and Jax left. You guys aren’t supposed to be here," Zari explains to them.

"Captain there is another message from Cisco Ramon : He has sent a time and address for everyone to meet at barry’s place in central city," Gideon appears once again.

"Plot a course to central city. We are going to figure out whatever this mess is,"I tell everyone as I walk to the seats.

We are the first to arrive at the apartment. Time travel has it’s perks. I ring the door bell but there is no answer. I ring it a few more times, still nothing happens. I was about to kick the door down but Snart stopped me and picked the lock. We walked in and sat down waiting for everyone else to get here.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara’s POV

I get home to see the man I love the most in this world. My mind with questions and thoughts bouncing around every millisecond. Then I hear foot steps and see him standing right in front of me. Mon-el. Without hesitation, his hands were wrapped around me and his lips on mine. I was shocked at the current situation. He pulled away before I could do anything. "Hey" he said eyes looking right into mine. I can’t really form sentences at the point " M-Mon-el what are you….doing…….here. Aren’t you suppose……to be in the future?" "Kara, you ok? I decided to stay remember and have Winn take my place. I chose to be with you." He said that sentence without looking away from me. I immediately gave him another hug, never wanting to let go. I can’t believe he is here right now. I suddenly jump as I hear a random voice coming from my TV. "Hello? Kara?" I immediately recognises the voice, it’s Alex. I walked to the living room and see Alex on the screen. "Alex?" I ask wondering why and how she was on my TV right now. 

"Hey, I got a message from Cisco saying something about the reality being messed up or something. Well, I guess he’s right since I can now see you through your TV, and Mon-el is still here.I’ll see" 

"Wait, why did you two talk about me like I wasn’t not supposed to be here?" Mon-el questions when he notices how Alex and I were talking. 

"Can we not talk about it, I just glad I’m home with you," I tell him hoping to avoid the subject for now. I kiss him and then we sat on the couch in each others arms. I turned on the TV and played my favourite musical for us to watch. As the credits were rolling, Alex showed up on the screen again.   
"Hey, Cisco has called everyone to Barry’s loft. Get to the DEO and bring Mon-el with you. We also need to call Lena. Brainy is here at the DEO with J’onn and I." Alex said urgently.

"Ya, ok I’m heading over now." I say as Alex disappears from the screen. 

I grab my suit and Mon-el grabs his. We flew together to the DEO. When I landed, Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Lena and Sam. I realised that Mon-el wasn’t the only one who came back because of this reality change. I wonder, if the reality changes are this big in our world, what it would be like over on earth 1 with the others. 

“Sam’s here? I thought she left,” I questioned while walking with the group to grab the breach creator. 

“I did too, but apparently she didn’t in her memory.” Alex replied. “Just like Mon-el.”

Alex grabbed the gadget and opened a breach in the middle of the DEO. We all walked through and ended up in front of Barry’s door. 

When we all got through, I noticed the door was open and soon so did the others. Alex got her gun out, Sam and I were ready to shoot lasers. I walked to the door and opened it slowly, "Stand down," I realised that it was just the Legends.

"Really? Were all of the power necessary?" Sara said sarcastically. "Sorry, we missed you’re calls, we had a time situation that we weren’t exactly able to get away from. Let’s just say someone messed up the timeline a lot and there were really weird alternate reality." 

"It’s ok, while you were dealing with a timeline crisis, we had to stop a guy with a reality altering book. Our realities were also really weird." I tell her amused that they were dealing with a similar situation even though the Legends weren’t there with us.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

Another ring comes from the door and one of the legends open it. Ava walks in the door but, team super girl has no idea who this blonde was. They were on edge until Sara walks up and kisses her. Team Supergirl is shocked, to say the least, especially Alex.Sara starts to introduce everyone, "Guys, this is Ava share my girlfriend, Ava, this is team supergirl from earth 38. Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, Alex her sister secret agent, J’onn the martian manhunter and umm…"

"Brainy, super smart AI, Nia Nal aka Dreamer, Sam arias who has an alien alter ego reign, Lena Luther, James Olsen aka Guardian and Mon-el aka Valor aka my boyfriend," Kara helped Sara with the rest of the names.

"So, this is how many people come to the crossovers?" Ava asked amazed by the number of people at the apartment.

"Actually this is just like 1 third of them, there’s also team arrow and team flash," Sara explained.

"It took forever just to remember everyone’s names."

The lock on the door rattles and Ralph, Harry and Iris walks into the apartment."Who are you?" Kara asked Ralph.

"Oh, we haven’t met, Ralph Dibney aka Elongated Man," Ralph stretched his hand out to shake Kara’s.

"Who came up with that name? I’m sure it wasn’t cisco," Sara said.

"Well, it’s kinda a long story. Where’s Barry, Caitlin and Cisco? "

"I was just gonna ask you since your team flash, not me."

The doorbell rang again. Sara walked up to the door and opened it. In came rushing in Oliver, Felicity, William, Samantha and 2 Laurels. Within seconds, the door rings again and comes to the rest of team arrow along with Thea and Roy. Before anyone could question what was going on with team arrow, barry and Caitlin came out of Barry's bedroom. Iris immediately walked out of the apartment. "What’s up with her?" Kara whispers to Oliver. Oliver answers with a shrug wondering the same thing.

"Hey, everyone follow us," Barry said as he and Caitlin walked back into the bedroom. Everyone has the same confused look on their faces but do as told. Then, as they walk in, they see the tunnel under the bed and are curious where they are headed. When everyone gets through the tunnel and surprisingly, everyone manages to squeeze into the lift. The lift doors open and everyone sees the secret layer. Everyone manages to get in but is a little squished.

"Hey," Cisco greets everyone.

"Cisco, by any chance, can you make this room bigger, I think we are all sorta squished," Oliver said uncomfortably.

"Oh umm.. here," Cisco pressed a button that said crossover. The room started expanding and the running track pushed out at least 1 km and in the middle, it created space like the legends wave rider bridge for multiple people to work simultaneously. Duplicates of everyone’s suits and weapons are displayed right outside of the speed lab. Everyone watches the transformation in awe of the equipment and set up of the new crossover layer.

"The only thing is, I have no idea why this big area is in the middle of all the screens," Cisco said trying to push buttons to make something appear. The Legends immediately recognise it.

"Gideon," Ray said.

"Yes, Mr Palmer," Gideon’s hologram head shows up in the empty space.

"Everyone this is Gideon, our AI," Sara says."Gideon, I assume you know everyone,"

"Yes, Captain Lance, this is all of team flash, arrow and Supergirl," Gideon states, "But, I believe in this universe, some of these people should be dead."

"Wait, who’s supposed to be dead?" Samantha asks before anyone else could.

 

"Well, for starters, you, Samantha. Laurel also, Snart was dead too," Oliver told the three people he knew weren’t supposed to be there. 

"Also, Mon-el and Sam, you two left National city, You’ve been gone for a long time," Kara adds to the list of people that aren’t supposed to be there.

"Well, we haven’t had any people come back to life, or anything like you’re worlds but, Iris is acting strange," Barry told everyone, explaining her running out of the apartment," She thinks that I’m cheating on her with Caitlin, which I’m not by the way. Also, my daughter who time travelled here isn’t anymore."

"Well Roy and Thea aren’t exactly part of team arrow anymore," Oliver said.

"We only came because we saw the notification to the team. We weren’t getting anywhere with the Lazarus pits so why not join a crossover," Roy briefly explained their situation.

"We are all here to figure what the hell is going on to make all of this happen," Cisco started typing on the monitors and felicity sat across from him on another monitor and brainy did the same at another monitor. The trio worked together to put up all the known information on a larger screen at the form of the layer. "We were fighting a reality changer and a book that could rewrite realities, only a certain amount of people remembered what happened."

"While you were doing you’re figuring out the reality changing book, we were dealing with Constantine changing the timeline over and over again by trying to save his boyfriend," Sara told the rest of the group.

"Maybe the changing timeline and the reality somehow interchanged with each other and put us in this reality," Cisco theorised.


End file.
